No confies en los extraños
by Mr. Puffin-senpai
Summary: Después de ser atrapado una noche de Halloween, Red tiene que arreglar su problema pero comete el error de confiar en un extraño y todo su mundo se cae. Participante en el reto de Halloween: La noche de los caidos, del foro Dexholders del Profesor Oak.


**Disclaimer: **Pokemon no es mio, ya que si lo fuera ahora seria asquerosamente rica *q* pero para mi mala fortuna, o buena, es de Satoshi Tajiri y el manga lo escribio el maravilloso Hidenori Kusaka y es dibujado por el hermoso (aunque no se como sea fisicamente) Satoshi Yamamoto.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, locura y demencia, tal vez un poquito de OoC (es la primera vez que escribo con ellos), y es un AU.

**Notas adicionales:** Es un fanfic **Participante de Halloween: La noche de los caídos del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

Bueno eso es todo. ¡COMENZAMOS!

— ¿Sabían que el viejo Oak tenía dos nietos?

— Si, su familia los mando a otra región.

— Pues yo había oído que en realidad desaparecieron.

— Esos puros cuentos, no te creas todo lo que te digan.

* * *

><p>Las últimas luces del pueblo se apagaron dejando las calles en completa oscuridad, esa era la señal para que Red, Gold y un grupo de amigos salieran de sus escondites dispuestos a llevar a cabo su plan. Cada uno tenía en su poder varios rollos de papel de baño, que entre risas y murmullos volaron sobre una casa, unos aterrizando en el techo y ventanas, algunos cayeron en los árboles, y otros más terminaron en suelo. Pero antes de que pudieran terminar con el último rollo, las luces del interior de la vivienda se encendieron, los adolescentes entraron en pánico y corrieron a las bicicletas que tenían escondidas, pero cuando Red se subió a la suya e intento pedalear se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la cadena, como último recurso quiso correr pero alguien sujeto su brazo impidiendo su escape.<p>

— ¡Niño estúpido! Mira lo que le has hecho a mi casa ¡Vas a ver, tu madre se va a enterar de esto!

— ¡Lo siento mucho, en serio! ¡No le diga a mi madre por favor! – rogaba Red mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del hombre.

El anciano lo arrastró al interior de la casa y lo obligó a sentarse en un sofá mientras él llamaba a la madre del chico, Red se cubrió la nariz, pues el interior tenía un fuerte olor a productos de limpieza. Minutos después llego su madre y después de disculparse y hacerle prometer al chico que limpiaría la casa, se marcharon. Al llegar a su hogar fue directo a su habitación molesto con sus amigos por haberlo abandonado, en especial con Gold por haber tenido la idea y se molestó aún más al recordar que al día siguiente tenía que ir a limpiar.

El seco y ardiente sol hacia que el trabajo de Red fuera más pesado después de varias horas de limpiar el exterior de la casa del mayor.

— Ya trabajaste mucho, deberías descansar.

Red pego un grito, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del profesor. Éste tenía en las manos un par de refrescos y le ofreció uno, el chico lo tomó y se sentó en el pasto seco. El hombre se sentó al lado de él y empezó una conversación.

— Disculpa por lo de ayer, no estaba de humor y ver lo que le hicieron a mi casa me hizo enojar más.

— Disculpe lo que hicimos, es que no podíamos desaprovechar el espíritu de Halloween – dijo Red entre risas – En realidad no era nuestra intención dañar su vivienda.

— Entiendo, yo era igual que ustedes cuando era joven.

— ¿En serio? Suena difícil creerlo, por cierto ¿Usted que enseña?

— ¿Yo? Oh, ya no enseño nada, pero fui un profesor muy prestigioso, experto en biología.

El profesor Oak siguió contándole de su vida a Red, que cada vez se mostraba más interesado, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el crepúsculo llego y con este el fin de la plática. Red se preparó para continuar con su trabajo pero el anciano lo detuvo.

— Mejor vuelve mañana, que ya es muy tarde, además puedo seguir contándote historias.

Red asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa del profesor. Cuando el chico se fue, éste entró a la casa y subió a su habitación, se sentó en una silla y se puso a conversar con lo que parecían dos siluetas.

— El chico es buena persona, me agrada.

— Pero si sigues así te vas a encariñar, ya sabes lo que paso con los otros.

— ¿Pero si él es diferente?

— Todos son iguales, no confíes en él.

— Tal vez tengan razón.

Red llego a su casa un poco tarde por la falta de su bicicleta, pero gracias a eso su madre creyó que había terminado y se sintió orgullosa de su hijo. Después de cenar, se fue a dormir a causa del cansancio, pero esperaba con ansias el día siguiente para escuchar más historias.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se despertó tarde así que se vistió rápidamente y se fue corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación a su madre. Cuando llegó a casa del profesor ya era medio día y tocó la puerta pero sin obtener respuesta, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, así que creyendo que al mayor no le importaría, entró. Llamó varias veces al profesor mientras exploraba la casa, cuando una pestilencia llegó a su nariz, buscó el origen del olor, pero en vez de eso encontró una cadena que reconoció como la de su bicicleta. Tuvo la sensación de que algo malo pasaba y quiso huir, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Oak quien tenía un rostro sombrío.<p>

— Es una lástima, ya empezabas a agradarme.

Red sintió un dolor punzante en su costado y el hombre lo empujó a una puerta que no sabía que estaba ahí, cayó por unas escaleras y cuando intentó incorporarse sintió un dolor en su costado y vió sangre. A su nariz llego la pestilencia de antes, solo que más intensa, con esfuerzo volteó hacia atrás y quiso vomitar. Cuerpos en estado de descomposición estaban apilados, algunos parecían recientes por el color, pero otros estaban hinchados y desprendían fluidos desagradables, e incluso había unos más que tenían un color oscuro y se veían gelatinosos con varios insectos y larvas saliendo de los orificios, se podía reconocer que los cadáveres eran de jóvenes e incluso de niños.

Con esfuerzo Red subió las escaleras, y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, estaba aterrorizado y le dolió todo, especialmente en donde había sido herido, podía sentir como la sangre brotaba y humedecía sus ropas. La vista se le nubló y se sentía débil, los golpes cada vez eran más débiles, pero al final su fuerza cesó y cayó, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran vio como la puerta se entreabría y Oak se marchaba.

El mayor entró a su habitación y se sentó frente a dos cuerpos que parecían ser de dos jóvenes, ambos tenían en el cuello un par de collares idénticos, el más pequeño usaba una playera de manga larga morada y unos pantalones negros, y el otro un suéter de cuello de tortuga verde, unos pantalones de vestir negros y una bata de laboratorio por encima.

— Tenían razón, pero ya me deshice de el – dijo y en su rostro se mostraba la locura y demencia.

* * *

><p>La noticia de la desaparición de Red cada vez era menos importante, así como muchas anteriores a la suya, pero para Gold era imposible olvidarla, todos los días esperaba ver de nuevo a Red con su habitual sonrisa y salir de aventuras con él, pero con cada día que pasaba esa esperanza se iba desvaneciendo.<p>

Para él, el culpable era el viejo loco de Oak, con quien había sido la última vez que lo vieron, pero éste siempre negaba saber algo del caso.

Un día de esos, decidió enfrentar al anciano, cuando iba llegando a casa de esta vio en la ventana del piso superior una sombra que se movía, con temor se paró enfrente de la puerta y con la mano temblorosa la tocó, esta se abrió casi inmediatamente mostrando la perturbadora cara del anciano.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aqui acaba el fanfic que de hecho mi hermana me dijo que le pusiera Oakie Doki pero no, que no mame~<strong>

**Me siento tan mal por haber matado a Red bebé ;-; pero era por el bien del fanfic, y pa' que les miento, si hacen eso con mi casa tambien los mato :v ok no y bueno. Tambien me siento mal por Gold bebé que se quedo sin *cofcofnoviocofcof* amigo. No se si se dieron cuenta pero hice una especie de como representacion de la peli de Psicosis, para que los que ya la vieron pues se daran cuenta, y pa los que no... pues veanla que esta buenisima.  
><strong>

**Tal vez haga una continuacion...mmm... y mate a Gold, ya ven como va con Oakie o tal vez lo dejo vivo~ who knows~ **

**Eso es todo y espero que les guste y los amo  
><strong>


End file.
